


Time Never Waits

by MagiK



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Triangles, OTP Feels, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5863966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagiK/pseuds/MagiK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Minako Arisato fell asleep on the roof of Gekkoukan High, she expected to simply wake up and be reunited with her teammates. Instead she finds herself in Yasogami High, haunted by an image she saw in her dreams. She does indeed find her companions, but they don't seem to remember her. What's more shocking working alongside them is the man she thought she lost, along with a whole group of new faces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! First time posting and really excited. I've thought about this AU where Minako joins the story in Persona Q for such a long time and am really glad I finally started it. Please enjoy!

“Don’t worry. I’ll always protect you.”

Aigis’ sincere whispers echo in Minako’s ear. Her eyes close slowly as the sun warms her body. Excited footsteps also ring in her ears as her fellow companions run up the stairs to the roof. She is relieved they finally remember the promise they made the night they dismantled Tartarus. The extremely human android is great company of course, but Minako has waited for the members of S.E.E.S to be together for too long.

For almost a full year she and seven of her classmates-plus an elementary student and a dog-banded together to defeat the Dark Hour. Each month they explored and trained within the mysterious Tartarus in order to find answers about the dreaded 25th hour of the day. When they finally did put it to an end, Minako found herself deprived of life. After their victory, she woke each day without purpose. The final battle with Nyx depleted her of energy, but that isn’t the real reason for her now unfulfilled life.

No one else remembers.

As soon as the final Dark Hour ended, everyone had forgotten everything that happened during the year, except for any moments not directly involving the Dark Hour and Tartarus. The members of S.E.E.S forgot all about their triumph each month over a giant shadow, and the betrayal they faced from their advisor Shuji Ikutski; the memories of Shinjiro slipping into a coma, and the exciting trip to Yakushima were still there however. Everything about the Dark Hour, even the ability to produce a Persona, the manifestation of their own personalities, was gone. Mitsuru, Junpei, Ken, Yukari, and all the others have forgotten, but Aigis and Minako remember.

The best reasoning Minako can come up with for why she remembers is that she didn’t die from her battle with Nyx. She believes that her memories must have been a reward for her determination. Aigis may have become more human over the past three months, but she was still a machine. Minako figured since she is still technology that any memory she makes is archived for all eternity.

Within a year S.E.E.S became more close than Minako could had ever hoped for. As their leader she watched her teammates grow whether from loss, self-discovery, or simple determination. The members of S.E.E.S. were her family, and she was devastated when no one could remember their achievements together. But now, hearing their energetic feet pound up the metal staircase, Minako is filled with hope. They’ve finally remembered! As soon as the door swings open, she’ll jump up from her comfortable position in Aigis’ lap and embrace each one of them, especially Koromaru. If only Shinjiro would wake up, then this would be the absolute perfect moment.

The metal door of the roof swings open, and Minako falls into a deep sleep.

*****

It was another dreamless night, Minako figures, as she hazily wakes from her slumber. Sometimes it’s hard to believe how much energy Nyx actually drained from her. She is constantly tired, so tired that after a day of school she rushes back to the dorm just to slip under the covers and fall asleep. Before the Dark Hour ended she would hang out with anyone and everyone, and the social butterfly within her loved it. Now, she can barely hold a conversation for five minutes without losing interest due to exhaustion. 

Minako’s new morning ritual always starts the same. It didn’t take long for her to notice that getting up each day was more and more difficult. Before she would bolt up out of bed as soon as her alarm buzzed, but nowadays she’ll spend an extra ten minutes, lying as stiff as a board, urging her drained body to move. Minako attempts this routine again as she awakes from her nap. However, this time the sensation is different. She cannot move at all.

Even on the most sluggish of mornings, Minako is able to slightly move her fingers and toes up and down her bed as she rubs warmth from the blankets into her skin. This morning, she can’t even feel her body. No matter how much she urges it, she cannot lift herself up. She feels like a tree stump, stuck forever in its place. 

Not even her eyelids, always heavy in the early morning, will budge an inch. Minako feels like crying for help, but she can’t even manage a squeak to come out. There is no sensation anywhere throughout her body. 

Minako feels nothing, sees nothing, and can say nothing, but she hears plenty.

There is a young man somewhere beside her. Minako can hear his desperate words repeating over and over, “Minako, Minako-chan wake up!” 

He’s calling her, but she has no idea who he is.

No, that’s a lie, she knows who’s calling to her, but she can’t put a name to it. His voice is certainly familiar. Moments before falling asleep catch up to her, and she recalls waiting for the members of S.E.E.S. Without a question, she decides it’s Akihiko calling for her.

But it’s not him.

Junpei, she decides. No, the voice isn’t whiny enough to be him. She loves her energetic and slightly perverted teammate, but there was no question as to how annoying he can be at times. 

It’s not Ken. This boy’s voice is too deep and somewhat flirty to be the ambitious student. Those three are the only boys of S.E.E.S. Well, there’s also Koromaru, but it can’t be him. Minako may be tired, but not tired enough to start hallucinating. 

Then who could he be? He’s obviously familiar with her, as his voice is tinged with sentiment and desire for her to wake. 

A glimmer of hope fills her dormant body. Shiji? Could Shinjiro have finally woken up? Absolutely not. Minako dismisses the idea immediately. She would have recognized her senpai’s sultry and rugged voice the moment he spoke. Some nights when her longing for him gets too intense, she’ll recall the last words he said to her, “This is how it should be.” 

It’s not healthy for her to think only about her last moment with him. She’d discuss this with Yukari and Fuuka plenty of times before. They’d always remind her that there are better moments to think about, such as busy nights at Tartarus together, or the nights Shinji would cook for the entire dorm. Minako wants to remember those moments, but she’s never able to forget the relief on Shinji’s face as he faded away. This is how it should be...not at all. Shijiro may have decided a long time ago that he was never meant to live a long happy life, but Minako doesn’t think it’s right. He deserved to live more than eighteen years. He deserved to be with S.E.E.S. when they took down Nyx and the Dark Hour. Most importantly, he deserved to be by Minako’s side the entire way. Minako knew how much she meant to him, and vice versa. His overprotective ways had won over the independent yet supportive leader, and while he was still around, she couldn’t imagine her life without him. Now without him, she can only think of the devastating relief of a man who thinks he’s worthless. She’s haunted by the fact that she couldn’t bring more life into his life.

There is no one else Minako can identify this boy as. He continues to cry for her to wake up. “I’m trying!” Minako wants to shout at him, but there was no way her body would function.

There is a sudden spread of sensation in her lower back. The boy wraps his arms around Minako and pulls her closely to his face. He lightly shakes her limp body in hopes that this will jar her awake. 

“I’ve waited so long for this Minako-chan. Please, wake up and be with me,” he sobbed.

Minako’s lower body feels even heavier than before, but now she can feel her eyelids slightly lifting up. The boy must have noticed, as his pleas finally halt, and from his lips a hopeful gasp escapes. 

“Minako-chan,” his soft voice danced in her ears.

It’s killing her that she cannot seem to put a name to the voice, but it won’t matter now. White blurry light fills her vision as her eyes finally decide to function. She feels a hand move to her cheek, and hears a delighted sob escape from the boy. Her eyes adjust, and she sees him. 

A cold knife stabs into her back. Her breath catches in her throat. If her body wasn’t already rigid, it would have frozen at this moment. 

Minako stares at a face she’d never expected to see again. With all her might, she tries to lift her hand up to trace her fingers across the familiar beauty mark under his left eye, but her consciousness slips. She slumps over, and falls back into a deep sleep. 

*****

It is much easier to wake up this time, Minako realizes. Her body rests against plump cushions, and cold air brushes up against her skin. Minako seeks warmth, and she forces herself up to find it. When her eyes open she is meant with slight confusion, but there is no worry. This isn’t the first time she’s woken up in the Velvet Room.


	2. A Subtle Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minako wakes up in the Velvet Room and recalls one of her final conversations with Theodore.

Minako feels great. Energy runs through her veins, a welcomed feeling after a month full of exhaustion. She feels as if she could run from the first floor of Tartarus to the very top in a matter of minutes.

As she pulls her refreshed body up off of the deep blue couch, she takes in her surroundings. Though void of the wickedly courteous Proprietor Igor, and looking slightly different than usual, this is indeed the Velvet Room. Everything is coated in a familiar shade of deep blue. Minako lies on a couch which she assumes belongs to Igor, as a small table with a deck of tarot cards upon it is in front of her. She wonders if this place can actually be called a room anymore as there are no walls, but an endless void that is filled with shadows of ticking clock gears and climbing stairs that seem to lead to nowhere. Across from where she sits, three impressive doors are bound up with four different types of chains. The door closest to her glows a soft and solemn blue, the door farthest glows an energetic and hopeful yellow, and the door in the middle glows a bright, vibrant red that matches the bow tied around her neck. On the other side of the room there is a much more simple door that is not chained up, and reminds her of one of her classrooms.

Minako stands, deciding she needs to find Igor and Theodore. She’d been in the Velvet Room too many times to count, but being in it alone makes her feel sick. She was used to the realm between consciousness and subconsciousness of course, but she never liked the feeling of being alone. When she steps up off of the couch, her head feels dizzy and she can’t take another step. Minako allows herself to fall back onto the couch.

“Woah,” she giggles, “head rush.”

While she collects herself, she stares at the deck of tarot cards before her. She’d seen Igor produce a new Persona from the cards so many times before, and sometimes Theodore would give her readings if she was just there to visit. Curiosity fills her as she reaches for the elegant blue cards with black masks etched onto them. Minako gently grabs the top card and flips it over.

The Fool.

She isn’t surprised. The Fool is her Arcana. When she first met Igor a year ago, he told her this card signified her ability to have more than one Persona. She decides to continue, as she recalls Theodore always producing three cards: one for the past, one for the present, and one for the future.

The Lovers

Minako’s chest blossoms into warmth as she sees the elegant purple and pink face flip over. Her eyes gaze at the young man and woman at the bottom of the card. They’re at a crossroads, which she has been at as well for the past few months. She’s still in love with Shinji, and she won’t give up on him. Seeing as how he decided a long time ago that he wasn’t meant for happiness, she figures he would want Minako to forget about him and move on. She just can’t do that. She loves him. Minako grabs her final card and flips it over.

The Tower.

The warmth dissipates and is instead replaced with a cold shower. Minako has a vague understanding of what each of the twenty-two cards mean, and this card she knows means business. She recalls the moment before running off to defeat Nyx.

Moral of the team was high, and they were all anxious to leave. Before she would let them move on, however, Minako made them wait so she could stop by the Velvet Room. The members of S.E.E.S. were all aware of the place Minako would journey to. With all the weird shit they constantly faced, the news of a realm between consciousness and subconsciousness didn’t surprise them. It was also a good reason as to why she had a new Persona in almost every battle.

Shutting her eyes and opening the glowing blue door, Minako left her team behind to meet with Igor and Theodore. She’s been preparing for the battle for weeks. Every time she stopped by Paulownia Mall she would sneak off to the dark alley where the Velvet Room lied. She’d seek council with Igor who would give her words of advice as he created new Persona before her. Theodore would slip innocent words of encouragement as he recalls the many afternoons spent together. Minako felt overly prepared for her battle with Nyx, as she had finally achieved Messiah, the strongest Persona she’d ever seen, but she wanted to make sure everything was in place. Also a last minute pep talk from her two strange companions wouldn’t be bad.

When she entered the Velvet Room, Igor was not there. Instead the handsome Theodore sat on the couch in his place. A polite and sly smile crept on his face as soon as Minako got her bearings.

“Welcome to the Velvet Room,” he chimed.

Minako gave her trusted friend a warm smile. He gestured for the chair across from him and Minako complied.

“Where is Igor? I was hoping to talk to him,” Minako confessed.

“My master has retired for the evening. I do not doubt that your spirits would be lifted if he were here, but instead it is just me. I hope that will suffice.”

Minako smiled as she stared at him. A lock of white hair, usually always slicked back in place, dangled in front of his glowing yellow eyes. Theodore felt her intense gaze on him, and suddnely realized his unkempt attire. One of his elegant white gloves picked his blue bellhop hat off his head, and the other smoothed back his hair.

“I do apologize for my appearance. As your journey comes to an end, we at the Velvet Room are riddled with stress,” he confided.

Minako giggled, “Theo, it’s fine.”

“I do hope that you weren’t planning on fusing any new Persona before your battle. As my master is gone for the evening, there is no way to properly create your desired team.”

Minako waved the idea off.

“No, I’m perfectly happy with the Persona I’ve already produced.”

“I am glad, I would not wish to disappoint you, as I can only produce Slime. My sister, Margaret, she was always the better one at fusing.”

A light and bubbly giggle came from Minako, and Theodore was filled with delight. He always loved to see her smile. He wished more than anything to hold her in a close embrace. He wanted to rip his gloves off and feel her warm skin against his. He wanted to relive every single moment…

Theodore snapped back to reality.

“Is there anything I can help you with, my guest?” Theodore questioned tautly.

“Well, not really,” Minako confessed, “I just figured, I’d stop by the Velvet Room one last time before I fight Nyx. I mean, if I can’t defeat him, I’d want to have said my goodbyes.”

“I have no doubt that you will defeat Nyx.”

Another beautiful smile. “Thank you Theo.”

They stared awkwardly at each other. Theodore did this simply to take in her beauty. Yes, he was certain she would defeat Nyx, but with it would come the end of the Dark Hour, Tartarus, and her ability to produce Persona. She will live, he decided, but they may never see each other again.

“Well, if this is a farewell, how would you like a reading?” Theodore asked politely.

Excitement washed over Minako’s petite face as Theodore produced a deck of cards from thin air. He shuffled them expertly, and spread them out on the table. With an arched eyebrow and a delicately guided hand, he motioned for Minako to pick a card. She picked one in the middle, on her right side. Theodore pushed that card forward, and collected the rest of the deck in one fluid motion.

“As I’m certain you have other commitments to attend to, we shall do a single card reading for your future,” he said as he flipped over the blue and black card.

The Tower.

Theodore’s pleasant and welcoming expression darkened. His eyes flew away from Minako’s impressive red ones and met the floor.

“Theo?” Minako questioned.

“The Tower,” Theodore began, “an omen of doom and disaster.” He couldn’t bare to explain this card to his most cherished guest, but it was his responsibility.

From the corner of his eye he could see his beautiful and perky guest falter in her seat.

“Does this mean I won’t defeat Nyx?” She whispered.

“The cards have their meanings, but they are not all immediate. Perhaps the Tower does not directly relate to your battle with Nyx,” he tried to reason.

Minako got up from the cushioned blue seat and paced the front of the table. Her usually calm eyes darted all around the constantly moving Velvet Room in order to understand the cards.

“But it means that disaster is coming! What if something happens? What if defeating Nyx isn’t enough?” Fear quickly weaved its way into her words. How dearly Theodore wanted to stand and embrace Minako, calm her down. It was out of the question, however. Minako was his guest, any other behavior would have been strictly unprofessional.

“My guest,” Theodore soothed. His elegant voice made Minako stopped in her tracks. “I cannot tell you what the card directly relates to, but know you are strong. You have companions who pour their support into you. They trust you, and know that whatever hardship comes their way, together you and them will be able to defeat it. At the moment, your future looks bleak, but perhaps the prediction will not come for years later. Defeating Nyx will stop the Dark Hour. This is what you want, yes?”

“More than anything.” Minako breathed.

“Then do not let the words of a card dictate your decision.”

Minako took a deep breath and laughed her perfect laugh. Theodore’s thin lips curved into another sultry smile as he watched her small body bounce up and down. Her laughter quickly subsided and she nodded.

“You’re right. I’m just nervous.”

“Of course. You’re about to become the hero the world will never know of. Now, I believe I have kept you here for too long, my dear guest. Perhaps it’s time you returned to your companions.”

“Yeah, Junpei’s probably having a cow right now waiting for me.”

Theodore cocked his head to the side. “Having a cow…?”

“It’s a, never mind Theo. Thank you.” Minako giggled.

Theodore politely bowed to his beloved guest as she walked out of the Velvet Room.

This is the second time she’s seen this card before her. Theodore was right, the card didn’t mean anything about her battle with Nyx. She’s still alive and kicking. Nothing seemed wrong, well, except for the terrible dream she just had.

Ryoji Mochizuki was holding her, crying for her. It was a terrible nightmare that Minako can’t shake away. She knows that Ryoji is gone, he has to be. If the Dark Hour is gone, then the Avatar of Nyx must be gone as well. Could the Tower be warning her that he will return? Minako shutters at the thought, and tries her best to dismiss it, at least for now. There are other problems to worry about, such as why the Velvet Room looks so different.

Minako decides she has had enough rest, and gets back up. This time she doesn’t feel dizzy and is able to move away from the couch. She walks up to the three chained doors and traces her fingers along the restraints. A comforting aura pulls her towards the middle door. Minako pushes herself away from the doors and decides to investigate the more normal looking door. It slides open easily out into a hallway. She steps out of the Velvet Room, and turns back to slide the door shut.

Her footsteps echo softly against the wooden floor. “How strange,” Minako wonders. She’s obviously at school, but she doesn’t remember Gekkokaun ever having wood flooring. And, since when did the Velvet Room lead to Gekkokaun High? Why wasn’t she in the alleyway behind Paulownia Mall? Minako turns the corner, and her eyes light up. Where has the Velvet Room led her now?


	3. Your Other Self

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Never seen her before in my life"

Colorful booths line the open hallway. Unknown students in black, gray, and yellow uniforms crowd the area, chitchatting, playing at one of the booths, or eating festival food. Warm daylight streams through giant windows. Some of the students stare at her, but other than that make no attempt to talk to her or question who she is. Minako’s stylish Gekkoukan uniform seems extremely out of place with these students who seem to wear a more country-style uniform. 

She pushes through the sea of students filled to the brink with fear. Where are her teammates? Why isn’t she on the roof anymore? Who are all of these children? 

Minako spots two girls who look her age talking by a set of stairs. She marches up to them and interrupts their conversation, “Excuse me, I’m very sorry, but where are we?”

The two girls stare blankly back at her. Finally the girl with short black hair and very round and soft brown eyes smiles and chirps, “Why we’re at Yasogami High of course!”

Minako takes a step back to look at her surroundings. Yasogami High? She’s never heard of such a place before. 

“And where is that?” She asks the girls.

The other girl, one with bright yellow ribbons in her hair squeals, “Isn’t the cultural festival so much fun?”

Minako shakes her head. 

“I’m sorry, you didn’t answer me. What city is Yasogami High in?” Minako repeats. 

“I could really go for some takoyaki,” the girl with short hair responds, “would you like to get takoyaki with us?”

What the hell is going on?

“N-no,” Minako stammers, “I just want to know…”

“All right then! Come on Shi-chan, let’s go get takoyaki!” The girl with short hair cuts her off, grabs her friend, and runs off, obviously to go get some takoyaki.

Why did they only answer one of her questions, and why did they completely ignore her when she tried to understand more? “Those girls were probably trying to figure out a way to mess me,” Minako figured. Back at Gekkokaun, many of her classmates were always jealous of her. When she first transferred to Tatsumi Port Island, the guys at school couldn’t leave her alone. They liked her petite figure, her bubbly and demanding personality. At one point there were even guys taking pictures of her in her gym uniform, which was quickly ended thanks to Junpei. Minako was used to girls brushing her off. They all hated the fact that Minako can just waltz in and get the attention of any guy, especially of the famed Akihiko-senpai, immediately.

Minako finds a boy working a booth who at the moment has no players. She rushes over to him and pleads, “Can you tell me where we are?”

“Why we’re at the Yasogami High Cultural Festival! Now, would you like a game? Ten yen for five darts! If you pop three balloons you’ll win a prize!” The booth manager boasts.

“Right, we’re in Yasogami High, but where is that, exactly?”

The booth manager escapes her gaze and pins down a few other students to play his game. They happily comply and ignore Minako completely. Minako grunts, and runs back the way she came. 

The hallway becomes increasingly more difficult to move in. For some reason all the students of Yasogami High decided it would be fun to create a fire hazard in this exact hallway. Minako loses her bearings, and can’t remember which way lead her back to the Velvet Room. Identical doors line the hallway, and she isn’t sure if a certain one leads to the familiar blue room. She finds a break in the crowd right by a set of stairs. With a year’s worth of vigorous training under her belt, she easily slips out of the choking sea, and leaps down the stairs. 

There are a few students who make their way up the steps as she runs down them. She bumps into a guy who is linked arms with a very tall girl. Minako grabs the guy’s coat and pulls him close to her face.

“Please, tell me where we are!”

The guy revolts and pushes himself away from Minako. He grunts, “Get away from me weirdo,” then the two run up the rest of the stairs, not even giving Minako a second look. Warm panic spreads up and down her body. Voices crowd in her mind. She wants to curl up in a ball and hide. Why isn’t she on the roof? Why is she at Yasogami High? Where are her teammates? Minako urges herself to sprint down the rest of the stairs. At the base she turns blindly to the left, and rams into something hard and strong.

Minako is set flying back from the force. Whatever she hit, it was strong and rigid. 

“Ow,” it complains, “god damn that hurt! Watch where you’re going!”

Minako puts a hand to her head and looks up. Standing before her is a mountain of a man, extremely tall but not entirely muscular. He wears something of a Yasogami uniform, but with a shirt with a skull on it underneath his unbuttoned jacket. His hair is slicked back and blond, exposing a strong jawline and a chiseled chin. His hand is at his chest, where Minako rammed into him. His stance is strong, and he looks like he could pummel anything into the ground at any second. Sharp gray eyes stare down at Minako, which quickly soften as soon as he gets a better look at her.

“Woah, wait,” he says, “you’re wearing their uniform. Hey Senpai! Naoto-kun! Get over here!”

The boy offers a large hand down to her. Minako gingerly takes it, and feels his rough calloused skin touch her. Obviously he’s been in a few fights. He lifts her up without any effort. Standing next to him she feels like a mouse. Minako is petite, and most of the members of S.E.E.S. save for Koromaru, Ken, and Fuuka tower over her. Standing next to this giant boy, who, she notices, has plenty of piercings on his face, Minako feels powerless. 

He moves aside and opens Minako up to two other boys running towards her. They both wear Yasogami uniforms as well. One is obviously shorter than the other, possibly even shorter than Minako, and has fluffy blue hair hidden underneath an equally blue cap. The boy next to her has unkempt light brown hair, and a pair of expensive looking orange headphones around his neck. They both jog up to Minako and the giant blond haired boy with excited intensity. 

“So, you’re the one we’ve been looking for?” the boy with headphones asks.

“You’ve been looking for me?” Minako questions back. 

“Yeah, the weirdo guy with the white hair said it was ‘of the most necessary importance’ that we find you.” Blond Mountain mimics a somewhat familiar voice as he talks. Weirdo with the white hair? He couldn’t possibly be talking about Theodore. She asks them if that is who they mean.

“Was that his name?” Headphones tries to recall.

“Indeed it was. Theodore mentioned that there would be consequences if we did not find you immediately. Are you trouble?” The boy with blue hair pins Minako down. There is a strong intensity to his voice like a cop interrogating a murder suspect.

“No, no!” Minako reassures. “I don’t know why Theo said there would be trouble, but really, I wouldn’t hurt a fly! A shadow, maybe, but never a fly!”

The three glance at each other when Minako mentions shadows. Minako catches their nervous looks, realizes that she should not have said shadows, and quickly adds in, “Wait did I say shadow? Jeez, that’s crazy, no one can hurt a shadow, wow look at me I’m just kind of rambling here, a little confused that’s all, I’ll talk about anything honestly when I’m confused!”

Headphones stifles a giggle. Blue Hair and Blond Mountain give her distant stares. 

“Anyway,” Blue Hair decides, “It’s probably best if we get you back to the Velvet Room.”

“Oh yes please!” Minako gasps. “I’ve been trying to figure out how to get back! I stepped out to find Igor and Theo, then got lost! Wait, can you actually help me?”

“That’s what we’re trying to do if you stop talking and start walking!” Blond Mountain complains. 

Minako squeaks and nods her head. Headphones continues to stifle laughter and gives Minako many quick and pleasing glances. Blond Mountain keeps his eyes on the ceiling, and Blue Hair leads the way back to the Velvet Room.

*****

The hallway they stand in seems slightly more familiar than the others they had walked through. As they swam through the constant sea of students, Minako introduces herself to the three, and they to her. Headphones goes by Yosuke Hanamura, a 2nd year student at Yasogami High. His family runs a chain department store known as Junes in Inaba, which by the way is apparently the town Yasogami High's in. Blond Mountain’s name is actually Kanji Tatsumi, a delinquent 1st year who isn’t much for words. Blue Hair, Naoto Shirogane, is able to pry some things out of him, and whenever he does, Kanji seems to talk spastically but with little hints of joy. Naoto is also a 1st year at Yasogami, and is constantly called ‘Detective Prince’ by Yosuke. Apparently he comes from a long line of detectives, and shares his family’s equally excellent ability to deduce situations. 

The three of them keep probing Minako for questions, especially the Detective Prince. Minako doesn’t have much to say. She tries explain that she fell asleep and when she woke up she was here. Yosuke asks about bell chimes or seeing a spider crawl her way before arriving, but Minako experienced none of that before coming here. Minako notes them sharing more awkward and sentimental glances. It’s obvious that these three are companions and classmates. They share a uniform, and they’re comfortable talking to each other. The one thing she can’t seem to understand, is why they’re different from the other Yasogami students. She asks them thoughtfully.

“We’re not in Yasogami High,” Yosuke says.

“But that’s what everyone’s been telling me.” Minako sighs.

“No, no. We are in Yasogami High, but we’re not in a version of Yasogami High that we’re familiar with. These halls are slightly different than the ones we’re accustomed. The bell tower as well, that’s completely different.” Naoto explains.

Bell tower? Minako hasn’t seen a bell tower anywhere around.

“Have you been outside yet?” Yosuke asks. Minako shakes her head. “Well if you had you would’ve seen the thing. It’s giant! Reaches all the way up into the sky.”

“The hands are stuck though, that’s pretty damn weird.” Kanji chimes in. 

The four stop in front of one of the identical classroom doors. Minako can faintly hear voices on the other side. Kanji, Yosuke, and Naoto open the door easily and enter without a glance. Minako follows unsteadily behind them, and shuts the door behind her. 

Twenty people fill the empty space that had surrounded the Velvet Room. Their backs all face the four who just entered the room as they are enamoured with some sight by the table. Yosuke calls out a pleasant, “Yo,” and they all turn towards them. Minako feels her face go pale.

There are many faces she doesn’t recognize. A collective group of students wear Yasogami High uniforms. There’s also some strange person in a mascot costume that resembles a bear. What the hell is that doing there? There are also two women she’s never seen before. They wear similar Velvet Room uniforms and have the same features as Theodore, but in a more girlish fashion. Theo had mentioned two sisters to Minako plenty of times before, and she assumed the two of them to be those girls. 

The other students in the room were like a breath of fresh air. Her teammates, her friends, her family! The members of S.E.E.S. have been reunited. Warm tears prick her eyes, and a happy knot forms in her throat. Minako brings her hands to her mouth to cover the lukewarm smile forming on her face. Her eyes float from face to face: Mitsuru-senpai’s gorgeous red hair curls onto her shoulders perfectly, Koromaru’s playful white tail wags gently, Junpei takes off his baseball cap and rubs his head in a confused fashion, Fuuka’s dark eyes stare pleasantly at her, Shinjiro…

Shinjiro? 

Shinjiro…

Shinjiro!

Shinjiro Aragaki towers over the group. His messy brown hair hides underneath his cherished black beanie. As usual his hands are stuffed within his long maroon peacoat. His gorgeous eyes like steel are trained on her. Can he tell how excited she is to see him? God, she hopes so. If she wasn’t surrounded by strangers, she would’ve run at him and buried her face into his strong and welcoming chest. 

“Never seen her before in my life,” Shinjiro’s words shoot like bullets into her ears. 

The lump in her throat turns to coal. She feels cold, distant. 

“She’s wearing our uniform.” Yukari adds.

“Creepy…” Junpei mischievously chides. 

“Leader, do you know her?” Akihiko-senpai asks. 

Akihiko-senpai, what are you doing? Minako wonders. Why is he asking her who she is? She’s is about to answer when a dull and quiet voice interrupts. 

“No, not at all,” it says.

She looks over at the couch where two young men sit. The one on the right sits relaxed in his Yasogami uniform. His well-kept gray hair illuminates against the deep lighting of the Velvet Room. Next to him is a boy with messy blue hair that completely covers one of his eyes who sits rigid in his Gekkokaun uniform. She notices he has the same brand of headphones as she does wrapped around his neck, except they are in a deep blue instead of a bright red. Who the hell is that, and why did Akihiko-senpai call him Leader? She is Leader.

“Excuse me, Theodore, but you must be confused. We have never met this girl before. True she does wear our uniform, but it must be a mistake. She is not a member of S.E.E.S.” Mitsuru-senpai reasons coldly. 

“Senpai, what are you talking about?” Minako raises her voice. 

The members of S.E.E.S. stare at her in confusion.

“Senpai…?” Fuuka echoes her words. Mitsuru-senpai glares at Minako, like she about to commence an execution. 

With an accusing finger, she points at ‘Leader,’ “What are you guys doing? Why are you asking who I am? Who the hell is that?”

S.E.E.S. stares over at ‘Leader,’ who slowly raises himself off the couch. His stance is sluggish, with hands in pockets. Either he doesn’t care that Minako is yelling at him, or he doesn’t see her as a threat. 

“Yo, uh, Theo, got anything to say about this?” Junpei quivers.

“You were the one who asked us to go look for her…” Ken continues. 

Theodore raises himself from a chair across the couch. He walks with elegant purpose towards Minako. Yosuke, Naoto, and Kanji move away from him and retreat to the rest of their Yasogami group. Theodore’s yellow eyes search Minako’s, and a small smile creeps onto his face. His gloved hands reach for Minako’s. He bends down to kiss them, then presents her to the group.

“Guests of the Velvet Room, please allow me to introduce my lovely guest, Minako Arisato.” Theodore announces.

Minako notices a sense of disturbance within S.E.E.S, especially from ‘Leader.’ 

“Arisato?” ‘Leader’ questions.

“Yes,” Minako answers with proud determination. 

‘Leader’ sluggishly puts a hand to his covered eye and lets out a deep sigh. He turns to one of Theodore’s sisters, the one with shorter white hair and a tank-top dress.

“Elizabeth, what’s happening?” Minako can hear barely any emotion coming out of his voice.

The perky Elizabeth stands up from her seat and triumphantly decrees, “Arisato, my guest, I would like to introduce you to your other self.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to let you all know about some character preferences I have for this story. Ken is honestly my least favorite character of the entire series, so I've never actually done his social link. Therefore, I will be using as little of him as possible in this fic since I'm not really sure what's he's like


	4. The Accidental Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She didn't know they weren't aware of what has transpired...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a little difficult for me to complete. For some reason it's always a little awkward for me when I have characters meet each other for the first time. But now introductions are past them and we're ready to get into the meat of the story. Enjoy! :)

A dark gray eye meets her fiery red ones. Muffled voices scream in her head as her teammates question what had just been announced. Minako wants to keep her gaze on her beautiful Shinjiro, but she can’t keep her eyes off of the boy. He shares her name, and her friends, but there’s no way he can be her other self. For one thing, he is a boy. Obvious difference there. And, he’s so apathetic and quiet, completely unlike Minako. There’s no way he can be her, and she him, but then why did she feel drawn to him?

“Theodore…” Minako whispers. 

“I apologize I could not find you sooner, my guest. I had only realized you were here when I saw your tarot cards on the table.” Theodore remarks, “I noticed that the Tower is still within your possession.”

Minako shoots him a cold glare. She would rather not speak of the ominous card that predicts her future. Theodore returns her glare with a pleasant smile, hoping he can find a way within himself to calm her down. He figured she would have been ecstatic to be reunited with her friends once again, even though they were under different circumstances. However, he didn’t count on the fact that they wouldn’t have any idea who she is. Perhaps he hadn’t taken that alternate reality factor into full account. 

All eyes dart between Minako and Arisato, save for one pair of elegant yellow eyes. Margaret stays seated in her chair across from Arisato and the gray haired boy. Her hand is poised delicately underneath her chin as she contemplates the situation. She sweeps the two cards on the table, the Fool and the Wheel of Fortune, into her deck of tarot cards and begins to shuffle. Her graceful eyes open and they land on the gray haired boy. 

“My guest,” she directs at him with an intensity greater than Mitsuru-senpai could ever manage, “perhaps you could move aside and make room for our new guest in question?”

The gray haired boy nods silently and gets up. He walks nonchalantly over to his fellow Yasogami classmates. Minako feels guilt as she watches him. She’s making a huge scene all about herself and hasn’t even taken the time to introduce herself to these other students...and that bear thing. 

“Arisato, we are waiting,” Margaret chastises. 

Minako straightens up and marches over to the table. She makes an obvious attempt to avoid passing through the members of S.E.E.S, especially with Shinjiro there. He makes her want to run to him and find solitude in his large yet cold arms. She always expected his embrace to be warm since he only wore that heavy peacoat, but he’s actually frigid and freezing. When Shinjiro had finally accepted her love for him months back she would spend hours curled up in his arms trying to push her warmth into his body. 

That was when he smiled the most.

Arisato glances at her without moving his head, watching her sit through his uncovered eye. There is great tension between the two, but they also feel a strange sense of familiarity. 

“So, are you just gonna make us watch you do more tarot readings or do we get an explanation for a girl Leader?” Junpei complains. 

“Shut it Junpei!” Yukari smacks him in the shoulder as she watches the two ‘Leaders’ with great interest. 

“My, my Junpei, how impatient you are. My sister here plans to explain everything, she just wants to be certain of the events that have transpired.” Elizabeth giggles. 

Suddenly two decks of tarot cards appear in front of the two Arisato’s. Margaret motions for them to each take a card, and to no surprise each of their first cards is the Fool. However, their second cards were different. For Minako, she is met with a reversed Death, even more unsatisfying than the Tower earlier. Arisato receives a reversed Hermit. Before they can take a third card, as they are accustomed to, Margaret retrieves the decks and makes them vanish. 

“The Fool...my, my what a common card that has been played today.” Elizabeth notes.

“You both stay true to the Fool, which is not surprising due to our predicament.” Margaret repeats in a more eloquent fashion.

“What are you talking about?” Minako asks.

“While Kanji-kun, Naoto-kun, and Yosuke went out to look for you Margaret gave us all card readings. Every single one of us drew the Fool,” explains a girl from the Yasogami group. She has short brown hair and a bright green athletic jacket over her uniform. It seems as though the Yasogami group has become as invested in two Arisato’s as the Gekkokaun group has. 

“All of them?” Minako wonders.

“This place has awaken us all to a new ability. We can now summon more than one Persona into battles with shadows,” another Yasogami girl chimes in. She has long black hair and wears a bright red cardigan. 

“They made a contract with Igor?”

“No, at least none of them has admitted to making it.” The gray haired boy speaks now. There is a powerful aura around him. The Yasogami team seems to respect him immensely. Perhaps he is the leader of their group. Suddenly his equally gray eyes light up. “Wait, you know about the contract?”

“Of course I do. How could I be Theodore’s guest if I didn’t know about it?”

He settles in his seat. She can barely hear him mumble “other self” under his breath. Minako ignores him and focuses on the gray haired boy.

“Margaret called you her guest. You made the contract as well?” He nods his head proudly. 

Margaret’s yellow eyes train themselves on Minako. “You know my name?” She inquiries. 

Uncomfort suddenly washes over her. The power and poise residing behind this woman is twenty times more powerful than Mitsuru-senpai, the most intimidating woman Minako had ever met, could ever hope to produce. As she responds her confidence is easily sliced in half. 

“Th-Theo used to tell me about his sisters,” she began. “I noticed...he called you Elizabeth, so by process of elimination, you’re Margaret.” It didn’t feel right to call this person Arisato. She wouldn’t believe he’s her other self, and wouldn’t recognize him as it until there was definitive proof. 

Margaret’s intensity transfers from Minako to Theodore. A noise that sounds like a dying animal escapes from him. He is scared shitless; He’s lost all of his graceful composure. 

“You spoke of us Theodore?” Margaret asks, electricity pouring from her words.

“Only good things, Margaret, I promise!” he shrieks. 

Minako is dumbfounded. She’s never seen the extremely charming worker of the Velvet Room to lose his composure. Once she caught him a tad flustered after they had spent a long afternoon together, but other than that he’s always remained completely level headed. Under the sharp as daggers eyes of his older sister, he loses all control and turns into a bumbling and terrified klutz. 

As the siblings hold their terrifying quarrel, Minako diverts her attention to the four tarot cards; She with the Fool and Death before her, and Arisato with the Fool and the Hermit. She cannot recall what a reversed Death and Hermit mean, but if she and him are each other’s other selves as Elizabeth had decreed, wouldn’t they have the same fate? Perhaps he thought the same way as she catches his quick glances at her through the corner of her eye. Finally Margaret turns to the two enigmas. She looks thoughtfully at the four cards and sighs, “It is as I feared. Minako Arisato, you being here complicates our trial even more.”

Though the woman absolutely terrifies her, Minako can’t help but to appear as overwhelmingly annoyed and done with this moment. She has been given no real answers, and only wants to go back to the roof of Gekkokaun High. Her teammates are in front of her, but she finally accepts the fact that they aren’t her real team. These people are his friends, and every memory he’s made with them did not involve her. She confesses this to Margaret.

“So, he’s my other half. I’ll buy it. But why? And why am I making everything so difficult?” she furthers.

“Wait, what? You’re just going to accept the fact that Leader is...is like a part of you?” Junpei interrupts.

“Iori, I do not think this is the time…” Mitsuru-senpai lectures.

Surprisingly Akihiko-senpai cuts her off, “No I’m with Junpei here. Maybe you two understand what’s going on, but we’re as involved here as you are. You’re our Leader, Leaders? We deserve to know if you,” he points a gloved finger at Minako, “are tied to him.”

“I mean just looking at you and hearing you talk makes me certain you are anything but our Leader.” Junpei adds in. 

“What’s wrong with me Junpei?” he actually jokes. Minako’s surprised, she never expected the apathetic boy to have the ability to sass people back. 

Minako raises herself up from the couch, places her hands on her hips and stares down the members of S.E.E.S.

“And just how do you want me to prove that he and I are one? I’m just as confused as all you are!” Minako questions.

Suddenly Koromaru gives three sharp yips. Minako’s disgruntled face fades as she hears the adorable dog’s barks. She has missed the company of the little guy. 

“Koromaru-san is correct,” Aigis translates monotonously, “she has an Evoker holstered upon her hip. If she and Minato-san are one, then wouldn’t they have the same Persona?”

What’s wrong with Aigis, Minako wonders. It’s like she’s reverted back to her old robotic state. What happened to the progress the two of them made over the course of a month? Minako had seen Aigis laugh, have real emotions, and even cry why she returned from defeating Nyx. How could she have possibly gone back to a state of mind that pained her so much? Aigis had even confided with Minako that she found a purpose within the company of her friends. Was it really so simple to forget such a promise and be returned to her previously devoid state?

“Persona are able to exist within the Velvet Room, and they are the manifestations of our own personalities. If their Personas are the same, then they must be the same person,” Fuuka concludes.

Arisato raises himself up and steps into the center of the room. The rest of the Gekkokaun group backs away to the sides of the Velvet Room, now mimicking the presentation of the Yasogami group. With an apathetic gesture, he motions for Minako to join him, but she can’t. 

“I can’t produce my Persona anymore,” she mumbles.

“Oh, so she’s like me and Zen?” A short and perky girl with long blond hair from the Yasogami group exclaims. 

Everyone ignores her, except for a tall boy with a dark complexion and a strange cape wrapped around his shoulders. He gives her the small girl a quiet smile. 

“What do you mean anymore?” Mitsuru-senpai challenges.

Glowing yellow eyes flash at Minako. Theodore takes a rushed step forward and trips over his own feet. Margaret and Elizabeth raise themselves from their seats. Ignoring them Minako confesses, “why do you all think you’d be able to produce a Persona yourselves? When we ended the Dark Hour we put an end to Tartarus and lost our abilities.”

An electric shock ran through the members of S.E.E.S. and the three Velvet Room assistants. The Yasogami group noticed their sudden mood change, but didn’t understand why. They were quickly briefed on the Gekkokaun students’ mission, to explore some labyrinth known as Tartarus in order to end the Dark Hour, an extra hour of the day that is filled with shadows. The investigation group would think they’d be happy hearing their adversary has been defeated.

“That can’t be possible. Did you say we ended the Dark Hour?” Mitsuru-senpai whispers. 

“Of course I did. You were all there, you know it happened,” Minako corrects. 

“My guest!” Theodore shouts. Minako is pulled back. By examining their faces, she realizes that maybe the end of the Dark Hour is more of a surprise than she realized. 

“You, you don’t know that the Dark Hour is over…” Minako discovers. 

“And this is what I feared,” Margaret’s cold voice replaces the confused tension in the room. Her eyes stab into Junpei’s chest. “If someone hadn’t interrupted, I would have been able to explain.” Junpei’s face turns deep red like a cherry. He grabs the brim of his baseball cap and uses it to hide his eyes. 

Margaret then turns around, and Minako braces herself for another glare that will possibly steal her soul, but is instead met with eyes full of sympathy.

“Minako Arisato,” Margaret begins, “You are indeed Minato Arisato’s other half. You two are one in the same. You share the same DNA, you share the same companions, and most importantly you share the same fate. How one of you ended up as female and the other as male is beyond my comprehension, and even more so as to why you two live in different but identical dimensions. Another important difference between your two universes is the time. Minako, you are a little less than six months ahead of the events transpiring in Minato’s universe. The destruction of the Dark Hour and Tartarus are unbeknownst to them.”

“That’s quite the slip-up of you Minako. You’ve gone and spoiled the group’s tribulation.” Elizabeth rubs in.

“I’ve never had a doubt that we could defeat the Dark Hour. This is no news to us,” Mitsuru-senpai claims. 

“But...how did it end?” Shinjiro mumbles gruffly.

Minako opens her mouth, but it shot a desperate glare from Theodore. Margaret continues, “From this point on, Minako, you are not to discuss any other matters that have happened within your universe, except for the moments prior to the Gekkokaun Cultural Festival.”

“We can’t have you interfering anymore in the fates of so many,” Elizabeth adds. 

“The Velvet Room is a place of reason. Minato Arisato was brought here to discover his own path. As you two share the same tribulation, but you have already completed it, you cannot guide him. He must make his own decisions.” Theodore reasons. 

Minako moves past the table and walks straight up to him. As expected he stares blankly back at her. So, they know nothing of the next six months. She breaks his gaze and directs all her energy at Shinji. That’s why he’s here, she discovers. Apparently their last moments before arriving in this bizarre Yasogami High was during the typhoon that ruined the cultural festival. In his time it would be at least another two weeks before October 4, the evil day that is now etched into Minako’s head. “This is how it should be…” his words echo painfully. Painful tears prick her eyes, and she can’t stop them from spilling down her cheeks. She listens to the whispers around her. With sloppy movement, she wipes away one of the tears that had made it all the way down to her chin. A fake smile plasters on her face as she turns back to Minato.

“Well,” Minako chokes out, “you and S.E.E.S. have one hell of a ride in front of you.”

Minato grunts. She can hear gratefulness and discovery barely escaping his throat. “You’re...me…” he whispers.

“And you’re...me…” she echoes.


	5. Their Journey Has Begun!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the discovery of the second Labyrinth, the combined teams of Yasogami and Gekkokaun have their journey laid out before them. Minako also discovers a personal goal for this journey.

So, most of Minako’s questions have been answered. She still wonders why Ryoji appeared to her in a very lifelike dream, what the Tower is meant to represent, how she came to bizzaro Yasogami High, and why she and the twenty other students are here in the first place. 

The three assistants give a brief overview of what they’ve gathered of the situation. The students’ endgoal is to break the chains that keep the three gigantic doors locked. If they do that, they’ll return to their universes, everything back in place. To break the chains, they need to find the keys that are hidden in labyrinths scattered throughout exhibits in the cultural festival. Apparently while Minako was investigating the festival on her own, the two groups had already surpassed the first labyrinth and unlocked one of the chains. Three chains remain, and they need to find the next labyrinth. 

Fuuka with her excellent scanning ability calls forth her Persona...Lucia? Minako now has definitive proof that this version of the Specialized Extracurricular Extermination Squad really is months behind her in progress. If they weren’t, Fuuka would have been sporting the even more powerful Persona, Juno. A confident and spunky 1st year by the name of Rise Kujikawa from the Yasogami group gleefully joins Fuuka in her search. Apparently she has scanning abilities as well. Minako notices that she holds no Evoker in hand, and when she summons her Persona, Himiko, she does it by producing a tarot card and focusing her energy upon it. What a less dangerous and standoffish way to produce a Persona, Minako remarks. 

With the combined power of two, the girls are easily able to locate the next Labyrinth. Then they send their Personas off and command for the students to follow them to the Labyrinth. Well, Rise is the one who does the commanding, as her bright and demanding personality reminds Minako somewhat of her own. 

The two teams act as a powerful wall against the sea of oblivious Yasogami High students. No one has an explanation for why they’d been locked up in a pale resemblance of the high school Kanji, Naoto, and the others unknown to Minako attend. The NPC-like students don’t bother anyone unless directly intervened with. At least they wouldn’t have to worry about hiding their powers at school anymore, Minako breathes a sigh of relief. 

Rise and Fuuka lead them up a set of stairs and down one more hallway. They stop in front of a classroom. The floor in front of this room only is made of elegant marble. It is dusted with soft rose petals. An uncomfortable looking pink couch sits beside one of the doors, and the wall behind it is covered in a heavy velvet blue curtain. The air around this strip of hallway smells of heavy French perfume. 

“This...this is the Labyrinth?” Yukari questions. 

“This exhibit appears to be a Group Date Cafe,” Aigis reads the sign propped by the entrance. “Minato-san, please explain. What is a Group Date Cafe?”

Before Minato can answer Yosuke jumps in with “No fun whatsoever, that’s what it is!” His voice is tinged with embarrassment. Almost every member of the Yasogami group sways back and forth awkwardly. Yosuke, the two girls with brightly colored jackets, and the boy with gray hair all wear almost completely red faces. 

“Yeesh, what’s wrong with you guys?” Junpei jokes. He turns to Aigis and explains, “They’re these places where groups of people get together to get to know each other better. If things go well then relationships can come from them.”

“I see...Minato-san, would you accompany me to this Group Date Cafe?” Aigis responds. 

Minato makes no grandiose response, but instead gives her a wry half smile. 

“We’ll all go in together.” He tells her. 

“So we’re gonna have one gigantic group date?” The short girl with long blond hair shouts. For some reason there is a delicious looking donut in her hands. 

“Rei, would it please you if we all went in together, or if there were smaller more intimate groups?” The boy with the dark complexion questions. Minako suddenly realizes that the two haven’t left each other’s sides since she first met them. 

“It’s so much fun when everyone’s around. I agree with Nato-chan, we should all go in together!”

“Then it is decided. We will do as Rei and Minato-san please.” He decides.

So, does Minato actually have any power over these guys, Minako jokes with herself. Suddenly Margaret makes her presence more existent as she hums, “So now your journey truly begins. I would suggest regaining some energy before entering. The last Labyrinth was extremely taxing on all of your bodies. I believe there is also some introductions that need to be made,” her powerful eyes land on Minako. “Do take care of yourselves, and please feel free to speak to us if there is anything you all need.” Then in perfect synchronization, she and her two siblings bow courteously to their guests, and walk off.

Excitement buzzes through the students. Though the heavy perfume stings their noses, they each wear a hopeful smile. Minako’s trademark bright smile spreads across her face. She turns to her new teammates and cheers, “I think I’ll take Margaret’s advice!” Minako places her feet firmly on the ground, and a hand lands on her hip as the students face her and she introduces herself. The Gekkokaun group still seem a little suspicious of her, but the Yasogami group happily welcomes her introduction. 

She memorizes the names of the students easily. The gray haired boy, and indeed the leader of their group, is 2nd year Yu Narukami. Before they all ended up in bizarro Yasogami High, he was the only one in their group who held the power of the Fool. Just like Minako and Minato he could summon and switch out Persona at will. Along with him, there are three other 2nd years: Yosuke, whom she’d already been acquainted with, the girl in the green athletic jacket, Chie Satonaka, and the girl in the red cardigan, Yukiko Amagi. Chie is an extremely spunky and restless teen who eagerly talks of meat and kung fu. Yukiko is a very elegant young woman with refined manners, but has the tendency to burst into adorable fits of laughter. 

The 1st years, Naoto, Kanji, and Rise all accept Minako’s introduction contentedly. The final member of their group, that bear thing, is apparently not a student at Yasogami High at all. Yu describes him best as a harmless being that lives inside the TV. Unlike Minako and SEES, the Yasogami group battle shadows in a world that is only accessible by throwing themselves into a television. At first Minako is a little hesitant to introduce herself to the stuffed bear, but as she approaches it, its head pops off and a very handsome and well-groomed young man jumps out of the suit. He plucks a rose from a vase by the pink couch and waves it in front of Minako’s face. 

“Hello, lovely,” he attempts to charm with his singsong voice, “You may call me Teddie. Would you please accept this rose from me, as a token of my appreciation?” Teddie pushes the rose closer into Minako’s face. 

“Oh, so he does this with every girl?” Yukari sighs.

“Just about,” Yosuke responds. He walks leisurely up to Teddie and in a swift motion grabs his ear and yanks him down. Teddie’s bright blue eyes are riddled with shock and pain as he is pulled down to the side. His hands reach for Yosuke’s as he tries to pry them off his ears. 

“What a flirt,” Minako mocks. The rest of the girls aside from the emotionless Aigis seem annoyed by Teddie’s abrasive presence, but Minako finds it funny, almost endearing. 

Despite their appearance, Rei, the short girl with long blond hair, and now with a corn dog in her hands, and Zen, the boy with the dark complexion, are not actually a part of the Yasogami group. Apparently they were together in bizarro Yasogami High before either of the two groups even arrived. Yu found them loitering around the food court, and realizing that they are much different than the other bizzaro students, welcomed them into their group. 

Minako feels no need to introduce herself to the Gekkokaun group. She knows all of them, and understands their personal and somewhat secretive backgrounds. However, when she looks over at Minato and his unwavering dark gray eye, she allows herself to be reintroduced to her teammates. They all still seem extremely wary of her. Minato welcomes her comfortably, but as she is him, she knows he’s used to weird shit. Meeting an identical but female version of oneself definitely isn’t the weirdest thing he’s experienced. Minako wonders if he’s been able to fuse Mara yet. Anyways, she realizes that this strange phenomena must be simple for the experienced Minato to understand, but her companions, maybe not so much. True they fight shadows almost every night, but she knows that they’re trying to find a way back into normal life. They want the Dark Hour to end so they can return to being normal teenagers. 

“So, uh, how are we gonna do this? This whole uh, investigate the Labyrinths to find a way to escape thingee?” Chie asks. 

“Well, we have two, ahem, three very capable Leaders with us,” Fuuka begins. She glances at Minako, Minato, and Yu who have now grouped up next to each other. “They three are more accustomed to switching Persona in and out of battle. One of them should lead us through the mazes.”

“I agree with Yamagishi,” Mitsuru-senpai continues, “Though I cannot speak for Narukami, our leader has done an impeccable job back in our world. I’ll assume that Arisato is just as reliant.” Minako blushes at the compliment. 

“I’m comfortable with any of them leading us, though I may have a personal preference to Senpai,” Rise teases. Yu smirks at her obvious comment. 

An idea crosses Minako’s mind.

“Wait,” she starts, “How many of us are there?”

“Our party currently holds a capacity of twenty-one,” Aigis answers immediately. She’d probably used her tech based abilities earlier to get her bearings of the other students. 

“Then that’s perfect,” Minako smiles. “Three leaders...three teams...more ground can be covered in a shorter amount of time when we go into the Labyrinths.”

Mitsuru-senpai scoffs at the idea, “I appreciate your ambition Arisato, but these Labyrinths aren’t like what we’re used to. Tartarus is nothing compared to what we’ve faced in there.”

“Eh, I don’t know Mitsuru. It’s a pretty good idea,” Akihiko-senpai challenges. 

“I wanna get out of here, we’ve got more important stuff to do than this bullshit,” Shinjiro pleasantly adds in. “Sending in three parties to cover more ground is a good idea.”

The Senpai’s have spoken, and Mitsuru reluctantly agrees to Minako’s plan. Fuuka reassures her more by promising to have constant contact with all three teams within the Labyrinth, and Rise makes that promise as well. 

“Good idea, Minako,” Yu praises. A subtle grunt escapes from Minato’s mouth. 

“So, are we doin’ this?” Kanji pounds his fists together.

“Hold on a moment, Tatsumi,” Mitsuru-senpai lectures, “I believe we should continue to follow Margaret’s advice. She also recommended time for us to recover.”

“Suru-chan’s right! I’m soooooo tired! And my stomach’s been growling for like, ever!” Rei complains. Mitsuru-senpai is taken aback at the ‘Suru-chan’ comment, but for some reason she doesn’t comment on it. Perhaps it’s Rei’s childish nature that is calming Mitsuru-senpai down slightly. 

Zen looks adoringly down at Rei, “Rei, you did not warn me of your ailments.”

“Oh, Zen, I’ll be fine!” She teases. “I’m just hungry that’s all!”

“But you still have an extra box of donuts within your possession,” Zen remarks.

Rei’s large green eyes light up.

“I do?” She exclaims. From who knows where Rei produces another box of colorful donuts. “You’re right Zen, I do!” She chooses one with rainbow sprinkles. “Would you like one, Zen?”

Zen shakes his head thoughtfully, an almost invisible smile shows on his face. 

“Yeah, I could go for a good protein fix,” Akihiko chants.

“You moron,” Shinji grumbles. Minako feels her knees going weak has his words glide from his mouth. “That shit’s no good for you.”

“Sorry, Senpai, but I doubt we’ll be able to find any healthy food around here.” Ken says.

“Agreed, the food within Yasogami High resembles that of, festival food. Their contents contain mostly saturated fat, high glycemic indexes, and pure glucose.”

Shinji covers his mouth with the collar of his peacoat. Minako giggles and his metal eyes meet hers, “Come on Senpai, at least festival food tastes good! Takoyaki, ice cream, and maybe if we’re lucky we can find a noodle stand!” His brow furrows and he grits his teeth. In her universe, that comment would’ve rewarded her with a sly smile, but instead she is being targeted with extreme negativity.

After many late nights spent together, Minako had become an expert at reading Shinjiro’s expressions. It’s necessary when conversing with the stalwart and reserved boy. He has an excellent ability at hiding his emotions, but Minako’s ability to expose Shinji’s feelings is more powerful. By the end of a few continuous late night sessions, the two began making extremely passionate conversations 

When she first saw Shinji in the Velvet Room, Minako believed he was back for good. She thought they would run into each other’s arms and not let go until someone pulled them apart. She imagined them finding an isolated classroom and talking for hours, ignoring the mission. He would play with her hair as she would tell him everything he missed during his five month slumber. Now that fantasy looks bleak, but she’s determined to pull his emotions out again. She and Minato share the same fate, the same companions, everything except their appearance and personalities. Minako figures that the fates of her companions end in his universe the same way they end in her universe. So, this means that this Shinji is the same exact Shinji from her universe, just a few months behind and no recollection that his soul mate exists. It was difficult prying Shinji’s true feelings out before, but she’s willing to do it all over again to see this pitying man be happy. Minako will not allow him to be unhappy. Shinjiro Aragaki deserves so much more in his life.

“Yes, the food may not be the most beneficial to our healths, but a good meal with restore our energy,” Naoto’s calming voice snaps Minako back to reality.

“Then it’s decided,” Yu declares, “let’s spend a few hours regaining our energy. Maybe we can even take the time to scout out the school a little bit more. Then once we’re ready we’ll meet back here and Arisato...Arisato, and I will make teams for the Labyrinth.”

“Sounds good to me!” Teddie cries. He runs up to Minako and grips her hands tightly. “Come with me Min-chan, we’ll feast on donuts and ice cream together!” He starts to eagerly pull her away. 

“Ooh, I want to come!” Rei cries after them. 

“Rei, please wait for me,” Zen insists. 

The three of them drag Minako off. The group bursts into roaring laughter laughter as Minako is dragged against her will by the tenacious Teddie and hungry Rei. They all follow close behind, chit chatting in order to make bonds with new teammates. 

Bizarro Yasogami High, a squad of new friends, and a person who shares the same fate and identity as her is definitely the last thing Minako expected to find when she woke up from her nap on the roof. Minako wonders if her SEES is still there, either suspended in time while she’s trapped here, or aware that she has disappeared and are currently looking for her. She hopes for the former. Whatever the case, Minako is certainly interested to see where this unexpected journey takes her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm changing up the rules for how the characters act within the Labyrinths for optimal Shinjiro + Minako bonding :)


	6. Remembered Powers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minako becomes better acquainted with her other self.

The walk to the food court is filled with wonder. As Minako scampers alongside her teammates, her eyes flash back and forth between the new faces. Kanji towers over her. His looks alone can freeze anyone in sight from fear, but his words are sweet and and a little awkward at times. He is a little more childish and friendly than Shinjiro, but Minako can see a small glimpse of her pleasant badboy in Kanji Tatsumi. 

Minako is eager to get to know Rise better. Not only is she a teenage popstar, but she also has a personality that mirrors her own. Minako has made a great variety of friends, but she’s never seemed to find anyone to equal her enthusiastic ways. Koromaru is probably the closest person to be able to keep up with her ways easily. The upbeat and charismatic Rise Kujikawa will probably be the most enjoyable stranger to get to know here, Minako figures. 

The inseparable Zen and Rei are still a mystery to Minako. They both wear Yasogami High uniforms, and honestly seem like they could fit in with the Yasogami group, but they’ve never even met. They have no memories and aren’t sure how or why they’d been sent to Bizarro Yasogami. Minako can only get Zen to talk when she addresses Rei first, but she’d really like to get the reserved boy better. Maybe it’s because she’s fallen head-over-heels for Shinjiro, but Minako would rather spend time with more distant boys rather than a guy with an outrageous personality that matches her own. 

Excitement pours throughout her as she expects to get to know every single member of the Yasogami group very well, but then that begs the question of the Gekkoukan group.

Yukari Takeba, Junpei Iori, Akihiko Sanada, Mitsuru Kirijo, Fuuka Yamagishi, Aigis, Koromaru, Ken Amada, and of course, Shinjiro Aragaki. They are undoubtedly her best friends, her family even. She knows more about them than even they could expect. Minako has no idea how she would even begin to get to know them all over again. 

The moment she would try to talk to them she would already know what they have to say. There would be no surprise if Junpei wishes to confess about his abusive alcoholic father, or about the tragic death of Akihiko’s sister. Every emotion she would make while speaking with her companions would be fake. She knows everything about them. Even if this parallel SEES does become friendly with her, their connections will not be natural, Minako fears. Every bond she makes with the group would be completely fake. They are the same people with the same fates as those in her universe, so their relationships should be natural and real...right?

And Minako has no idea how to even start bonding with Minato. He’s her, and she’s him. They’re meant to share the same fate and the same background, so she already knows everything about him. Creating lasting bonds with the Gekkokaun group will be the ultimate challenge for Minako, but she’s prepared to take it on. The bonds Minako creates with her companions are what make her stronger, as Igor had explained over a year ago. If she wants to break out of this confusing universe and return to her normal life, she’ll need to obtain those. It’s a fear that the bonds she create will not be as genuine as they need to be, but maybe she’ll be able to get past that factor in her new predicament. 

*****

Just like the rest of Bizarro Yasogami High, the food court is swarming with absent-minded students. They have a purpose within their own worlds: grabbing food from the equally clueless vendors, playing festival games, or talking with others of their kind, but to Minako they are only a little less void of emotion than Aigis is. 

The group breaks up to find a meal that appeals to them. Minako fills her plate up with takoyaki and a side of steamed rice before returning to everyone. When Minako gets her food, she thinks that the aimless residents of Bizarro Yasogami won’t notice if she doesn’t pay for a meal, but oh, do they notice. Luckily Akihiko is there to defend her from the burly vendor with an assuring nod, as if to say, “don’t worry, it happened to me too”

They are able to merge a bunch of tables together to create a space for the twenty-one students. Minako finds a seat next to Yukari and Yukiko. She longs to sit next to Shinjiro, but he cowers next to Akihiko. Just like in her own universe, it’ll take a while to make a good impression with him, Minako finally realizes. 

Everyone eats their unhealthy festival food happily. Enthusiastic chitchat fills the crowded table as they each fill Minako in on the events that transpired while she was still asleep.

Yasogami High was the first group to arrive. With Margaret, they set up a camp in the Velvet Room and worked to solve the mystery of the Alice in Wonderland themed labyrinth. They were met with endless streams of shadows. Powerful shadows called F.O.E.’s who were too strong to be defeated still lurk on the floors. After many hours within the confusing halls of the labyrinth, the Yasogami group finally made it to the lair of the most powerful enemy, a shadow that resembled the Queen of Hearts. She summoned swarms of Card Soldiers to attack Yasogami, and they were about to be overpowered, when Gekkoukan came to the rescue. They worked together to defeat the Queen of Hearts and obtain a children’s book, which for some reason made Zen remember some things about his life. Minako tries to pry those memories out of him, but he stays silent about the ordeal.

Disappointed by being left out on the labyrinth, Minako is ecstatic to discover what the Group Date Cafe has in store. There are many mixed emotions as she declares her excitement, most of the negative comments coming from the 2nd years from Yasogami as well as Kanji.

“What’s your guys’ problem with Group Date Cafes?” Junpei inquiries.

All five of their faces blush as Rise stifles a laugh.

“At our Yasogami,” Yosuke begins, “we, uh, we didn’t really have any good ideas for an exhibit for the cultural festival…”

“And someone suggested that we do a Group Date Cafe,” Yu continues.

“N-no one would come in. We knew it was a bad idea, but we got outvoted when we were choosing what the theme would be,” Chie explains.

“We thought people would start to come in if they saw what the group dates would be like. So, we...decided to hold one with us five and our class rep,” Yukiko finishes, red creeping up her face. 

“And they dragged me into that shit!” Kanji exclaims. 

The table bursts with laughter. The five try their best to hide their embarrassment, but eventually they start to laugh at themselves as well. Suddenly Mitsuru stands, a soda can in her delicate hands.

“Though our setting may not be appropriate, I would like to raise a toast,” she declares, grace spilling from her words. “What an interesting group that we have joined today, and what a capable group of leaders we will come to know and trust. Yasogami, we do not know each other well at this moment, but there is no doubt that we will become the closest of companions by this journey's end. SEES, perhaps think of this detour as extra training for taking down the Dark Hour,” her eyes dart towards Minako, “though it seems as though we may not have too much to worry about seeing as how you’ve overcome our greatest challenge. No matter, here is to us and our newly formed group!”

Everyone raises their drinks up and shouts a commemorative “cheers!” Then they each finish off their drinks triumphantly. Chie elects Teddie to clear everyone’s trash from the table as the students form groups to investigate Bizarro Yasogami a little more. Teddie fails terribly at carrying all the plates from the table to the trash. Yukari mocks him at first, but then caves in to helping as Yosuke and Fuuka dive to the ground, picking up whatever they can. 

Minako watches as Akihiko and Shinjiro leave the food court. She figures Akihiko wanted to do some extra training and is dragging Shinji with him. He was the first person she was going to try and talk to, but now it looks like it’s time for plan ‘b’.   
Minato still stands by the table. He listens thoughtfully to whatever Yu, Junpei, and Ken are talking about. As Minako approaches them, Minato senses that she wants to talk with him. With a weak gesture, he waves goodbye to the three and follows Minako out of the food court. 

*****

Within the crowded hallway the two are able to find a spot by a window where they can chat. Minako looks thoughtfully out the window as she notices the gigantic bell tower Yosuke had mentioned before. She also notices that past the school gate there seems to be no sign of a town or any other sign of life. Fear starts to spread through her as she asks Minato about life beyond the gate.

“Apparently if you try to jump the gate you just end up back in the school,” Minato explains. “Kanji tried it when he first got here. There’s nothing past this gate.”

Minako leans up against the window sill. She stares intensly out the window, searching for something that might be past the tall brick wall. Nothing.

“Was there something you wanted to talk about?” Minato asks.

Minako jumps back and looks into his apathetic eye. Nothing. She smoothes out her skirt and nods.

“I just, I want to understand you, if that makes sense,” Minako reasons.

“A lot of stuff in my life doesn’t make sense. I’ve figured it’s best to just go with it,” he states. 

Minako realizes this is the most she’s heard her other self speak this entire time. His voice may be tinged with apathy, but it’s strong. Giving commands must come easily to him, Minako decides. It’s also very deep and soothing. If they can get past the dulled tone of his words, Minako figures any girl would fall for him.

“Well, as I’ve said before, a lot of stuff has happened to me,” Minako continues.

“Yeah, like taking down the Dark Hour. Can you tell me about it?”

“No,”

“I won’t force you to. No need to be so forceful,”

“Oh, oh I’m sorry. It just...everything that happened to me,” she stares into his eye. It begs her to tell him everything, “everything that will happen to you, it’s takes a lot energy and determination.”

“I think I’ve got plenty of that. I’ll be ready,” he reassures.

“You? Energy? I’d like to see that,” Minako jokes.

A laugh, more like a breathy grunt, escapes from Minato. So, he does have a fun side, Minako discovers. Maybe he’s just a little more uncomfortable around strangers, she reasons. Minato leans up against the windowsill as well. They both stare silently out at the empty courtyard of Bizarro Yasogami High. 

“What is it?” Minato asks. Minako is stunned he’s able to tell she wants more out of him. 

“Don’t be surprised,” he continues, “as I’m sure you know I’m really good at reading people.” Minako giggles and lets her confession be heard.

It’s about her Persona. Without the Velvet Room or Tartarus at her disposal for the past month, Minako hasn’t been able to produce it. Persona are only able to be produced in the Dark Hour, and without it, Minako has no abilities. She reassures that she’s still plenty good with a naginata, if she can find one, but all she wants is her Persona back. Unsure how, she woke up with her Evoker holstered to her hip, so there is a glimmer of hope that maybe her power reawakened within Bizarro Yasogami and its confusing labyrinths full of shadows. 

Minato decides to go to the Velvet Room to see if her Persona is still there, but Minako declines the offer. Instead she persuades him to take her to the first labyrinth. She expects him to decline her demand, but he doesn’t even question it. 

*****

The inside of You in Wonderland is a rush of intense colors and decorations all alluding to the famed story, Alice in Wonderland. All the red gives Minako a headache. Minato, obvious use to the strong aura of the labyrinth walks around casually. 

“Let’s not move too far from the exit,” he commands. Minako agrees and does a quick survey of their surroundings before pulling her Evoker from its holster.

The touch of the gun is both welcoming yet unfamiliar. Her Personas were the largest aspect of her life, and not being able to use them for the past month was devastating. They would whisper to her when inactive, sharing words of advice or encouragement; the ones of the Devil Arcana whispering devious doings to her when she tried to sleep. The feeling was strange, and a little uncomfortable, but a part of her nonetheless. She wants nothing more than to shoot herself in the head and see Messiah rise before her.

But she can’t do it.

The Evoker is on her temple, just as it is every time she summons her Persona. Her fingers itches the trigger, but she can’t bring herself to pull it. Minato notices and questions her actions. 

“I don’t know,” she confesses, “I can’t pull the trigger,”

 

“What do you mean you can’t? You’ve obviously done it before,”

“Of course I’ve done it before, but I can’t right now,”

“Are you scared?” Minako knows he doesn’t mean to taunt her, but the sudden emotion in his voice rings that way. 

Yes, she is scared. What happens if her Persona doesn’t appear before her? Zen and Rei don’t have Persona, but they’re still able to produce skills and abilities. Minako has nothing except a slight talent with a naginata, but that will barely slice through a shadow. She’s been named as a co-leader, but how can she lead a group if she has nothing to even protect herself?

A cold and metallic touch of an Evoker presses up against the back of her head. Minato thrusts his Evoker into her.

“What are you…” she starts. 

He pulls the trigger quickly and easily. Breaking glass rings in her ears. Her eyes widen as power surges through her body. From the innermost part of her heart, something leaps out and hovers before her. 

The golden body of Orpheus stares at Minako. Its long brown hair waves back and forth in its eyes. Their eyes glow red with power. The gigantic heart shaped harp is holstered on its back, but Orpheus’ hand twitches, ready at to use it at any moment.

“Orpheus?” the two question.

Minako focuses her energy and dismisses the long abandoned Persona. Relief washes over her as she realizes she can indeed still summon Persona. She decides it must be the unusual circumstances that led to her power being reawakened. 

However, she does not understand why Orpheus appeared before her. Her very first Persona had been fused with another a long, long time ago to create more powerful Persona. As she became stronger, Minako felt no need to keep using it. The only other time she used it was for a special fusion to create the ultimate form of her power, Messiah. Messiah was the Persona she used to defeat Nyx, so why didn’t it appear before her?

“Orpheus is all we can summon,” Minato explains, as if he could hear her thoughts. “Yu is the same way. He can only produce the Persona he was first given. It’s called Izanagi.”

Minako looks within herself and nods. Before she was able to sense the individual power of each Persona she retained. If she focused hard enough, she could communicate or command it to attack for her. However, now Orpheus is the only Persona she can feel.

“Apparently we get these things called sub-Persona now? We still have the ability to summon any Persona to our will, but not at any time anymore, and we’ll always have Orpheus at our sides,” he continues to explain.

“We?” Minako notices his use of the word.

To answer her question, Minato raises his Evoker to his head and pulls the trigger. The force jerks his head to the side, making his hair bounce up from his forehead. For a second, Minako is able to see both of his eyes, and they are filled with shock. A Persona manifests before him. It has silver and blue armor with glowing orange eyes. A harp is attached to its back, and its fingers twitch ready to use the weapon at any moment. Though it looks extremely different, Minako can sense that this Persona is Orpheus. Minato sends it away.

Minako pulls her hands to her chest. She looks to the checkered red and black floor and sighs, “I guess we really are one in the same,”

“Yeah. I was still having trouble believing it up until now,” Minato confesses.

*****

Minako sits on a messy worktable, her legs dangle in the air as she watches Theodore create weapons.

As soon as Minako discovered her abilities still work, she immediately left the labyrinth to search for Theodore. She first stopped at the Velvet Room, but only Margaret was there. The elegant woman calmly explained that she and siblings split up the work of supporting the group during their trial. Margaret is to stay in the Velvet Room to assist with fusions. She’s apparently the most capable and talented between her siblings. Elizabeth is in the nurse’s office, prepared to heal the students after long battles with shadows. Her jokes and affirmative attitude are apparently the perfect cure for tired shadow hunters. And Theodore is set up in the workshop, creating weapons and items from materials shadows drop within the labyrinths. Thanking Margaret for her help, Minako raced off to find Theo in his workshop.

She found the room easily. The sound of heavy machinery and flashing lights gave Theodore’s position away easily. Minako slid the door open and stopped in her tracks. Theodore looked up from his work and gave her his always pleasant smile, but instead of returning the smile, Minako instead doubled over with laughter. 

Over Theodore’s professional deep blue suit is a frilly red apron. It shapes itself into a heart on his chest and has a delicious looking strawberry on the pocket that is filled with an assortment of tools. Theodore’s face flashes red as he explains his older sisters forcing him to wear the “uniform.”

Theodore then offered to create a new naginata for Minako. She accepted it gratefully and placed herself on one of his crowded worktables to watch as he worked. As he quickly pulled materials from thin air, Minako explained how she was able to produce Persona again. Theodore was pleasantly surprised and confessed that he too was frightened the effects of the Dark Hour would prevent her from summoning Persona in this universe.

He finishes his work rather quickly, but the naginata is sturdy. Minako takes a few practice swings and feels like it’s better than anything she’s used before.

“I get all my materials from items the shadows dropped upon defeat. The shadows from this dimension seem to be much more powerful than anything either group has faced,” Minako raises an eyebrow at his statement. He catches her skepticism and adds, “Well, besides Nyx, of course. What they drop is very beneficial for weapon making. You all should not be disappointed with what I offer.”

Minako smirks and looks up at the clock. It’s meeting time. She gives her new naginata one last swing before deciding to head out. Once the door slides closed, Theodore returns to his worktable where another deck of tarot cards lay.

“The Tower as well as Death. My guest, what have you gotten yourself into?” he mutters to himself.


End file.
